Le problème
by Furyina
Summary: Makoto est embarrassé par un problème assez ... délicat. Haruka/Makoto.


**Halalala ... **

**C'est dur de se lancer sur un autre fandom, surtout quand il est aussi récent (et fabuleux!) que Free! ...  
Mais bon, écrire quelque chose de mignon et débile sur Makoto était tellement tentant que j'ai craqué ...**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour la niaiserie et l'interprétation bizarre du pairing. C'est juste un essai, un premier contact ... *petit yeux larmoyants***

**Bref, c'est parti pour les formalités et je vous laisse avec le texte ensuite !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Free! ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si !**

**Pairing : Haruka/Makoto ou Makoto/Haru. Disons que ça va dépendre de l'interprétation de chacun ... Peut-être un léger OOC sur Haru, il est vraiment chiant à faire ce tsun de mes deux ! **

**Rating : Léger M mais M quand même (non parce que je me dis que T c'est trop léger XD).**

* * *

**Le problème**

Makoto Tachibana avait un problème.

Ca n'était pas non plus un énorme problème qui nécessitait de vendre son âme au diable pour être réglé mais c'était tout de même un problème assez … embarrassant.

Quel était donc ce dévorant problème qui l'empêchait de profiter de ses paisibles journées de classe en compagnie de ses amis ? Eh bien …

« Ne te déshabille pas dans les couloirs Haru ! Sérieusement, les gens commencent à trouver ça louche ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en lâchant son balai sur le sol.

Eh oui. Le problème de Makoto était son meilleur ami et même petit ami : Haruka Nanase. Le problème ne venait pas du fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, loin de là, c'était même pour Makoto un rêve qui devenait réalité. Non, le problème venait juste du fait que Haruka éprouvait pour Makoto une affection telle qu'il n'arrivait juste pas à rester habillé trop longtemps en le regardant, comme en face d'une piscine, l'autre grand amour du jeune nageur aux yeux bleus.

Au début, Makoto trouvait la situation cocasse mais plus elle se reproduisait, plus il avait peur qu'on ne découvre leur relation il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à faire son grand coming-out et expliquer les choses de la vie à un Nagisa aux bords des larmes (c'était du moins son headcanon de la situation).

« Rhabille-toi ! Si quelqu'un passe … » paniqua le lycéen en ramassant son balai tout en agrippant le poignet de son petit ami.

- Personne ne passera. » Répondit Haru d'une voix calme qui ne laissait transparaître ni gêne, ni hésitation. « J'ai juste envie de …

- Tu ne préfères pas qu'on rentre chez toi ? Là au moins …

- Non. Ici ça me va.

- Je ne le sens carrément pas … » murmura Makoto en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Ils étaient sans doute les derniers élèves à traîner dans le bâtiment mais on ne savait jamais, il pouvait y avoir un professeur qui venait récupérer des copies ou …

Comme à son habitude, Haruka agit sans un mot. Il fit volte-face et rentra dans la première salle de classe ouverte, entraînant le plus grand avec lui. Il referma la porte derrière eux et croisa les bras.

« Et ici, ça te convient ?

- Euh … »

Devant le manque de réactivité de Makoto qui ne bougea pas d'un muscle malgré son désaccord, Haruka prit les devants à sa façon. Il desserra le nœud de sa cravate avant de la passer par-dessus sa tête, déboutonna à la hâte les boutons de sa chemise et entreprit d'enlever son pantalon d'uniforme déjà déboutonné.

Le nageur aux yeux verts le regarda sans rien dire et sans rien faire, hypnotisé par le spectacle exquis de la musculature d'Haru qui se dévoilait petit à petit à mesure que les couches de tissu se retrouvaient sur le sol carrelé de la classe.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs, les bras croisés sur le torse, le visage ne trahissant comme à son habitude aucune émotion superflue. Il ne portait plus que son maillot de bain et encore, très bas sur ses hanches.

« C'est à toi de me dire … » hésita Makoto. Son cœur battait bien trop vite, son souffle était bien trop court et son regard ne savait pas exactement où se poser. Il hésitait entre le sol, le plafond et le tableau noir bien effacé.

« D'habitude c'est toi qui te charge des grosses décisions.

- C'est parce que d'habitude tu … enfin … tu ne te déshabilles pas dans des lieux où je sais qu'on … »

Haruka avait aussi un problème : son petit ami réfléchissait bien trop.

Le voir troublé, sourcils froncés et lèvres frémissantes était certes adorable mais cela pouvait aussi s'avérer passablement ennuyeux comme dans la présente situation. Haruka prit alors les devants à sa façon et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Makoto du bout des lèvres. Il fit ensuite glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon et posa son autre main dans le creux de ses reins pour les rapprocher un peu plus.

Etrangement, juste un baiser et Makoto réfléchissait beaucoup moins. La lueur au fond de ses yeux doux changeait un peu et son corps se détendait …

La solution au problème d'Haruka était somme toute … assez simple.

« Eh bien … Si tu y tiens tant que ça, on pourrait juste … » Makoto détestait le sourire moqueur presque imperceptible qui venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Il avait encore cédé trop rapidement à son caprice …

Le nageur aux yeux bleus glissa alors à genoux devant l'autre lycéen qui tâtonna maladroitement à la recherche d'une chaise sur laquelle il s'affala précipitamment alors que le garçon à genoux déboutonnait son pantalon et faisait glisser la fermeture éclair.

« C'était pas exactement ce à quoi je … Whoa ! »

Haruka savait y faire. Ses caresses étaient précises et délicates, sa langue malicieuse et son rythme soutenu sans être trop expéditif. Makoto ne pouvait que se laisser aller sans protester. Le regard fixé sur les épaules de son petit ami, il en oubliait tout le reste, il se laissait juste porter par le flux et le reflux des lèvres chaudes sur sa verge et même le petit frisson d'excitation qui remplaçait peu à peu la peur de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un dans leur salle de classe.

Au loin, le soleil couchant teintait l'eau de la piscine et de la mer plus lointaine de reflets mordorés, inondant la salle de classe des mêmes couleurs sublimes et délicieuses. La lumière sublimait le visage fin d'Haruka et étinceler ses iris bleus quand il levait les yeux vers son partenaire. Makoto ne pouvait pas résister bien longtemps à une telle vision de beauté. Il jouit dans un râle contenu, les yeux clos, la tête penchée en arrière et laissa Haruka … gérer la situation.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Haruka s'essuyait le bord de la bouche d'un air absent en regardant par la fenêtre. Il leva les yeux vers Makoto et le gratifia d'un petit sourire tout en le laissant se rhabiller à la hâte. Il n'était pas très doué avec les mots ni pour exprimer ses sentiments, il espérait juste que Makoto pourrait interpréter ses actions comme des gestes d'attention, même maladroits …

« Je … » Le grand brun regarda son ami qui venait de se redresser. Une bosse plutôt proéminente déformait son maillot de bain et Makoto murmura en baissant la tête.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai … J'ai juste trop peur de faire quoi que ça soit ici. Il se fait tard et mes parents vont … »

Haruka posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de Makoto. Il savait tout cela, il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

« De toute façon, on se voit demain à l'entraînement. » Le ton froid d'Haruka en aurait désarçonné plus d'un. Il semblait toujours voir les choses de loin, désintéressé de tout mais Makoto pouvait lire entre les lignes.

« D'accord. Je m'arrangerai pour rester plus longtemps ... » Makoto se baissa pour ramasser son sac et se tourna vers son petit ami « Tu … tu viens ? On va rater le train sinon. »

Haruka haussa les épaules et ramassa aussi ses affaires avant de suivre Makoto qui fit soudainement volte-face avant de sortir de la classe.

« Rhabille-toi ! Tu ne vas pas sortir de la classe en maillot de bain ?

- Ah oui, désolé, j'avais oublié … » marmonna le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel tout en remettant sa chemise et son pantalon.

Makoto poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se promit de chercher au plus vite une solution à son problème concernant Haru … Une paire de bretelles ferait peut-être l'affaire …

* * *

**Ca ne vole vraiment pas haut ... *honte***

**M'enfin, faut bien commencer quelque part !**

**Merci d'avance si vous avez lu et merci d'avance x6661 si vous comptez laisser un petit mot pour donner votre avis ! **


End file.
